Diary Underneath the Tree
by ChrissyGleek
Summary: "Finn, please tell me your not doing what I think your doing..."  "What?"  "You couldnt have found FanFiction without going through my favorites."  Kurt and Finn find Glee fanfiction, need I say more?  Heroes references, title from Diary by Bread.
1. Matt Parkman

"Finn, please tell me you are not doing what I think your doing?" Kurt said, moving down the stairs quietly so he could sneak up on his brother. Well, it definately worked as Finn jumped and quickly turned, hiding the laptop from plain sight. He was blushing fircely.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"I'm talking about you going through my favorites. I mean seriously, I honestly don't think you would have ended up on FanFiction if you weren't looking somewhere in the history." He said, coming to look over his shoulder. He was looking at Heroes fanfiction. Kurt resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

"You know, you do kind of look like Matt Parkman. Except I don't think you can read minds yet."

"No, not yet, but that would be super cool! Do you really think I look like Matt?" Finn asked, his face lighting up in childlike wonder. His step brother smiled goodnaturedly, glad that he had actually paid attention to one of Finn's numerous TV shows.

"Definately, however Molly is my favorite. Too adorible for words, and the father daughter thing between them? Best part of the show." He said, sitting in the chair with him. They both knew that about a year ago, this would have been beyond awkward, but they had moved past that. Now they were brothers, though they acted more like friends. Kurt took the mouse, going back to the TV Shows page. He schrolled around, looking for anything interesting. He had read a lot of fanfiction on books, but TV shows were new to him. Finn had just groaned as the cursor went over Gilmore Girls when something caught both of their eyes.

"Glee? As in..." Finn asked, getting closer to the computer as if the answer lie there. Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"No, no it can't be. Not..." He trailed off, looking at Finn. He had mischief written all over his face.

"I say we click it just to see what it is." He said, looking excited. Kurt got a feeling that this might not be a good idea, but that button was almost impossible to resist. He moved the cursor over it, casting a doubtful glance Finn's way.

"This is crazy."

"But it'll be fun. Lets go!" Finn said, putting his hand over Kurt's on the mouse. Together, they pushed the button. What they saw shocked them, and would be sure to stay with them for the rest of their lives.

"Holy crap."

"We have a whole archive of stories about us." The brothers looked at each other in disbelief. Neither really knew what to say or how to feel about thousands of people writing stories about their personal lives.

"You think they're stalking us or something?" Finn asked, nervously checking the room for cameras. Kurt shook his head, laughing.

"No, I think this is probably some sort of dream. That or maybe we have a TV show completely about us." He said. For a moment they just stared at each other, but then reactions caught up with them.

"Awesome!" They both enthused, an excited gleam to their eye.

"I bet they like me better." Finn joked, beginning to look through the various story summeries at lightning speed.

"We'll just have to see about that." Kurt said, taking the mouse back. "Honestly, your never going to see like that. Here. Oh good lord, what is Faberry?" Kurt asked, stopping to gawk at one of the stories. Finn burst out laughing.

"Oh wow, that would be completely...wow." He said between breaths.

"Apparently she's an assassin for hire too, and she must 'unveil Rachel's secrets'? That sounds interesting, yet I dont think i'll ever be able to look at Quinn the same again. Or Rachel for that matter." He said, making Finn laugh even harder. That was, until they saw the next heading.

"The five times Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson kissed accidentally and the one time it wasnt an accident? Whaa...?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Guess your Matt Parkman after all.

**A/N Ok, im pretty sure this is crazy, but this idea has been in my head for a while. The credits for the titles go to "Accidents? or is fate trying to tell us something?"** **MihealandMail4ever and "Bulletproof Romance" Holograph. Both of the titles caught my attention and seemed sort of perfect for this fic. So...do you like it? Hate it? Cause im not quite sure. I'll continue this if you like it! If any of you have any stories that I could incorperate in here, please tell me in your wonderful reviews! Because reviews are love, and yes, ill have Matt Parkman read your mind and tell me what you think if you don't review (can anyone tell I was watching Heroes on Netflix before I wrote this?) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Pitbull Trying to Seduce a Kitten

"Kurt! You just died again!" Finn yelled up the stairs, trying to sound passive. Honestly, it was a little creepy how half of these stories either had his stepbrother in the hospitle, or dying. He smiled slightly when he heard him groan as he came down the stairs.

"Again? Dang, they must really hate me or something." He said, putting down a bowl of popcorn next to the laptop. Finn eyed it cautiously.

"Nah, look at the reviews. Looks like they might be a little sadistic, but they definately love you. Is this that organic popcorn or something?"

"No...I dont think so? I didnt know you could have organic popcorn, but that sounds like a good idea. It's sodium, butter, and fat free and has low calories." He said, putting a piece in his mouth. Finn tried to eat it, he really did, but in the end he just gave up.

"You know, I swear I saw something on here about you and your oh-so-healthy eatting habits." He teased, throwing the peice of popcorn he had in his hand at Kurt, making him almost fall out of his chair as he brushed at his hair.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my eatting habits! Stop looking at fics of me! Actually, give me the mouse, im going to find some about you!" He said, sitting down in the computer chair quickly, making Finn fall onto the floor about as gracefully as he danced. He scrolled down, pointedly ignoring Finn's protests. Then his eyes widened.

"Oh lord, that just sounds wrong." He said quietly, reading the summery over again. Finn pushed him over and sat down, excited to see what he had found. That was, until he saw it.

"Puckleberry Finn? As in, like a three-some? That would be kind weird, imagine..."

"I dont want to imagine!" Kurt cut him off. "Take the mouse back! That image will be forever burned in my mind!" He said, jumping out of the chair and walking into their bathroom. Finn eagerly took the mouse back and scrolled around a bit until something caught his eye.

"Hey Kurt, apparently Santana is trying to seduce Rachel!" He yelled, feeling acheieved as he counted down in his head. _3. 2. 1..._

"No way! You have to be kidding!" He said, pushing the door open wide and coming back to Finn's side. Finn laughed at the image in his mind.

"Wow, thats like a lion trying seduce a fawn."

"Or a pitbull trying to seduce a kitten." Kurt said, imagining Santana's reaction to seeing this. It wasnt much, but there was blood. Everywhere. Finn must have been on the same page because he looked worried.

"Were never showing Santana this, right?" He said quietly, almost like he was afraid she was hiding in the shadows. Kurt laughed at the idea, but couldnt resist the urge to look around and make sure she wasnt hiding in any corners.

"No, never. Wait, whats that?" He said, as Finn stopped to check it out. His face instantly turned red, and he wished that he hadnt asked.

"Sneaking Loving and Hiding? What...wait, you and Puck?" Finn said, his eyes growing wide in alarm.

"No! No not really, geeze Finn! See, look at that one!" He said, pointing to another summery. Finn paled.

"Oh God. Um, how about we keep this to ourselves for a while?" He asked, still stuck on the weirdness of being in a fandom relationship with Puck.

"That sounds good to me, I like my life, i'm not quite ready to give it up. Anyway, it's almost eight, and I told Mercedes that I would go to the mall with her. You dont mind, do you?" He asked, looking for a bag. Finn was a little disappointed, but he tried not to show it. He had really missed having Kurt around now that he was at Dalton, and the weekends were the only time he really got to see him. But he really didnt want to feel the wrath of Mercedes, so he smiled and nodded.

"Sure, just text me if your staying with someone or something so I know whether to get Avatar out or not." He said, teasing. They had struck up a tradition of late night movie weekends after their parents got married and this weekend was Finn's turn to pick. Since it was Kurt's first weekend home though, he had decided to relequish his turn. But Kurt didnt have to know that yet.

"I don't know you! Bye Frankenteen!" He shouted, going up the stairs with his bag in tow.

"Bye Kurt!" He yelled back, realizing he was alone yet again. He fell back on his bed, suddenly thoughtful. He didnt like not having Kurt around, it just didnt feel right. And he knew there was more to why he left than what he was telling them. If there wasnt, he was pretty sure he would have come back by now. It was obvious that his brother wasnt happy at Dalton, so what was keeping him away? What had actually happened? Suddenly, he got an idea. He sat up and pulled the computer onto his lap, scrolling furiously. He was going to figure out what was going on, one way or another.

**A/N **Yes, I did find a way to integrate hurt/comfort into a humor story! Haha but back to business, thank you guys for your awesome reviews! They convinced me to keep going with this. But I still need more stories to use, because I'm rapidly coming up blank! So please give me some ideas or stories in your reviews that I love so much! The stories that I used in this chapter were_The Old Lopez Charm by purrpickle,Sneaking loving and hiding by emohellokitty, and Finally Yours by ValentineBaby95_ and none of them belong to me! Thank you for reading, and please review!


	3. The Truth Is

It didnt take Finn long to find the right story. It even mentioned something about the whole Glee club jumping in to help. He couldnt help but smile. Maybe it would tell him what was going on _and_ what they should do. He opened it to a scene with all of them in it, much to his surprise. But as he started reading, he became excited. Here, Kurt was coming home. It all seemed so real, Mercedes excitement, the screams of the glee club, his reaction. But then he got to the next chapter and read what that Blaine kid had said, what pushed him over the edge to come home. He hoped that wasnt true, because if it was a certain private school kid might want to watch out.

But after the meeting (he could see himself almost pushing Kurt into the snow in his excitement to see him), Kurt asked his fiction self a question that was bound to have a double meaning. He bit his lip, realizing that he was getting close. He thought maybe it would say something in the next chapter, but it just teased him. He read as his brother jumped in the dark, terrified about who would be sneaking up on him. Finn plunged on, going to the next chapter. As it was loading, he spared himself the thought that it was probably the most he had ever actually read.

Past the preformance the Glee Club gave to welcome Kurt back (it was pretty awesome, he had to admit. Maybe they should actually use it...), he found what he was looking for. He felt his heart picking up when he read _it couldnt last forever, _only increasing at Karofsky's words. By the time his brother said _get away from me_, he wasnt sure that he was breathing. And then...then he...oh God. Finn had to close his eyes to process it, the creep had actually _kissed _his brother. It broke his heart when he read that it wasnt the first time. So that had actually happened, he had actually been that close, actually...Finn was beginning to feel sick thinking about it. But he kept reading, every horrible, agonising word. By the time he got to the last chapter, he had almost raped him, and Figgin's had expelled him again with an option to take it up with the school board. And there hadnt been a thing that any of them had been able to do to stop it. The worst part was that he could actually see it happening if Kurt came back. If Karofsky had taken this up to...it really hurt to think _sexual harrasment,_ but that was it was...he probably wouldnt stop. He was so caught up in his thoughts that when his phone rang, he fell off the bed, looking at it like it would bite him.

Eventually, he got over the shock and moved to answer it. It was a text message from Kurt, and he opened it immediently. _Hey, met Tina at the mall. She's upset, and I'm going to spend the night with her. But we can watch Avatar tomorrow, promise :) _ He hit the reply button, feeling relieved to know he was ok even though he hadnt been in danger...then.

_Thats k, we can watch whatev u want._ There was a million other things he wanted to say after that. What he really wanted to do was have him here, to tell him that he would fix all of this and he was _so sorry. _That he hadnt seen himself, that he hadnt been a better brother. But he knew he couldnt come out and tell him that he knew. Karofsky had threatened to kill him if he told anyone, and if he ever found out Finn knew, he would think Kurt told him. So he just settled for the simple message of it all, even though he knew it would still set of alarm bells.

_I love you little bro._

The reply came a few minutes later. Finn almost smiled, thinking of Kurt's confused face when he read that. _...I love you too Finn, i'll be back tomorrow._ Finn decided to let it go there, needing to figure out something to do to fix all of this. He knew that he had to make sure Karofsky knew never to touch his brother again. The thought of it still made his blood boil. But he knew that he couldnt do it by himself. He needed help, someone who would really get the message across. Suddenly, and evil grin flashed over his face and he scrolled through his contacts. The idiot wouldnt know what hit him.

_Finn? If this is a prank call, I swear I will go over there and cut you. I dont care if you are my boys step brother, i'm tired and I dont want to deal with mundane jock fun._ Yep, Mercedes was definately scary. He took a minute to calm her down and then he tried to explain the FanFiction thing and his idea to see what was going on with Kurt. He could tell that she was pretty confused, but he knew he had her attention when he said that he had figured out what was going on with Kurt.

_Ok white boy, you got my attention. Send me the story._ She said, and gave him her email address. He sent it, waiting patiently on the other end as she read. It took a long time, but he just kept scrolling around the page reading anything that caught his attention. Mercedes must have put the phone down, because it was quite on the other end. He had almost forgotten he was on the line with her when he heard a violent rustling. He wondered what it was momentarilly, before her terrifying growl came through

_Oh hell to the no! If he thinks there is any way he can get away with this, he can shove..._Finn held the phone away from his ear slightly, her outraged yelling hurting his ear. But still, he felt satisfied. Yes, they would make sure he paid for this.

**A/N** And there we have it! Change of pace much? Sorry if you didnt like that, but it dawned on me that I could add more than just humor to this. The story I used throughout this chapter was _The Truth Is I Never Left You by Rose DiVerona _which is one of my favorites. As always, thanks for your wonderful reviews! I have gotten some new story idea, but still, the more the merrier! Oh, by the way, should I write Mercedes and Finn confronting Karofsky? It would be a bit of a tangent, I dont know how I would incorperate FanFiction into it, but I could still do it! So as always, thanks for reading, and please review! Those make my day :)


	4. Yata!

**A/N **I am so happy with the response this story has gotten! Even though I have been threatened with bodily harm, it's worth it to know that you guys like my admittedly crazy idea! I have gotten some requests which I will not speak of right now because it will ruin the surprise. Yes, you will just have to wait and see, but I really do need some request of things to do to my characters. And yes, the secret of FanFiction will leak to the other Gleeks soon, don't worry! This chapter has more Heroes references, and no, it doesn't have a FanFiction in it. But there will be plenty in the next chapter, don't worry!

I forgot to do this before, so just in case you didn't know, I don't own Glee. Wish I did though One with the show!

"Finn, what the hell are we doing hiding in the bushes?" Mercedes voice sounded strange and irritated as it came through the leaves. Finn shushed her, crouching down a little bit more. Man, someone so tall shouldn't be able to make himself this short.

"Because this is what they do in all the spy movies! We have to know our enemy before we get a chance to challenge Karofsky. How else are we going to get him to leave Kurt alone?"

"I think my fist in his face would be a good start. Anyway, the second he comes out, I'm charging whether you have a plan or not Finnocence." A chill of fear went down Finn's back at the bite of the girls words. He had to think of a plan fast before…

"Ok mom, I'll be back soon. Bye." Karofsky said, stepping out of his house and going toward his car. Mercedes jumped out of the bushes and went toward him, Finn tripping on his feet to catch up with her.

"Hey, you!" She called, not bothering to use his name. He turned, looking shocked but thoroughly amused. Finn's eyes widened. Crap, crap, crap, where was the plan!

"What do you two losers want? I'm not singing some song about peace and love and all that gay stuff if that's what you're asking." Mercedes rolled her eyes dramatically. Such a hypocrite.

"Oh believe me, I wouldn't want to sing with you if you paid me. What I do want to talk about is Kurt." Ok, well that just threw subtlety out the window all together. Karofsky's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why, he already ran away? What's left to say?"

"Oh there's plenty left to say you asshole, and I plan to keep right on screaming it at you." Finn knew this was going nowhere good.

"What did he tell you?" He asked Mercedes, getting too close for comfort. Finn stepped forward, ready to jump in if he had to. Geeze, he needed a plan! He should have one by now, Kurt had even said himself he was like….oh.

"Hang on Mercedes, I got this." Finn said easily, trying to seem like he knew what he was doing. Mercedes stepped back slowly and let Finn step in front of her. He tried to concentrate, but he ended up with a grimace that looked like he was in more pain than Kurt with his "sexy faces." Still he turned his head and tried with all his might to see into Karofsky's mind. A rush of images and voices came to him, and somehow he processed them all in a few short moments.

"Woah." His voice was barely a whisper as he realized what had just happened. He looked around, seeing Karofsky's glare of annoyance and Mercedes' look of concern. He smiled, feeling cocky now that he knew he held the cards.

"'Cedes, get your phone out. Your going to want to record this."

"What are you talking about Hudson?"

"I'm talking about your secret obsession with Robert Pattinson. I mean, seriously dude, three posters? In your closet? And lets not even get into the weirdness of the fact that you talk to them like they're your BFF." Oh, now Finn had his attention. Karofsky's eyes were wide in horror, but Finn wasn't finished yet.

"Or how about the stuffed bear that you have to have to go to sleep, the one with the blanket attached to it? Guess that just never went away, huh? Or the fact that you keep a diary about every single dream you have with my brother in it." Finn didn't need to go into the details, Karofsky knew exactly what he was talking about. And he was scared out of his mind. Finn had been a little creeped out that he had dreams of Kurt like that, but not enough that he wouldn't use them to make sure the dream didn't become a reality.

"You cried watching A Walk To Remember yesterday, you stole Azimio's little sister's bracelet because you thought it matched your eyes, and you recently bought a DVD to learn how to dance to Bollywood, because you know that dancing is your secret passion. And don't try to deny any of it, you know it's true."

"How did you…..look man, what do you want?"

"I want you to leave Kurt alone, and I mean don't even look at him the wrong way. Don't say his name, don't _touch him _again. Because if you do, this video will go viral, I'm sure Jacob will love it. And believe me, I have a lot more secrets that you do not want to get out. And after we post the video and very other embarrassing secret that you have on YouTube, we will all get together and kick your ass. So what do you say, because now is as good of a time as ever to put this on the internet."

"Ok…ok, I'll leave him alone. Just…just stay the hell away from me Hudson! You're a freak!" He said, looking honestly scared. Mercedes laughed behind him, breaking the tence atmosphere between the two.

"And we're proud of it, now run along and go get your mommy her milk." She said, opening his truck door. He climbed in warily and started the engine as soon as he could, gunning it in reverse and locking the doors at the same time.

"Hey Finn, did you just…"

"I think I did." He replied, looking as shocked as she did. They looked at each other for a while, as a slow grin pulled at their lips.

"Yata!" They screamed, throwing their arms in the air and their heads back to face the sky. They ran to Finn's car two blocks down, anxious to get to Tina's house and show Kurt what they had done. When they burst through the door, they were met with two very shocked glares. Finn instantly closed his eyes, waiting for someone to call 'descent' but Mercedes had no such intentions.

"We have something that the two of you need to see, like, now!" She said, excitedly taking her phone out and playing the video. Finn didn't watch the video, choosing instead to gage Kurt and Tina's reaction. Tina looked to be near hysterical laughter by the end, but Kurt's eyes were wide and shocked.

"Did you just…does that mean…"

"Yes! Well, pretty much since im sure he never wants all of _that _to get on the internet. So I don't think he'll be bothering you again." Mercedes almost go finished with her sentence before she ended up with an arm full of Kurt. She laughed, squeezing back tightly.

"Hey, what about me? I'm the one that came up with the plan." Yeah, Finn was glad he came up with _a _plan, but since his plan was so awesome, he was nearly beaming. Kurt tackled him too, and Finn had to lock his knees to keep from falling over. For someone so small, he made up for it in strength.

"Thank you Finn." He said quietly, making Finn's smile widen and his heart soar. Yep, definitely worth it.

"No problem bro. So what do you want to do now?" He asked hesitantly, not wanting to seem really sudden. Thankfully, Kurt knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I don't know. I want to come back, but I don't really want to lose Blaine."

"Honey, that boy would go to the moon and back for you, I'm sure if you wanted to transfer back he wouldn't mind. But either way, he's not going to mess with you anymore, so let's celebrate!" Mercedes said, causing Tina to giggle.

"My parents are out, but they just got a whole tub of ice cream! Banana splits anyone?" Everyone's hand went up in the air, waving with the enthusiasm of a five year old. Four banana splits later, not counting the three that Finn ate all by himself, Kurt and Finn were in Kurt's car, ready to go home. Until the big question came up, putting all rational thought to the side.

"Hey Finn, in that video, did you actually….um….read his mind?" Kurt asked, seeming to be embarrassed to even ask. Until Finn smiled slyly, then he was just amused and more than a little scared.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did. And there is some really creepy, gross stuff in that kids mind." It was silent for a moment before Kurt through his hands in the air.

"Yata!"

"That's exactly what we said!" Finn tried to say, but they had both started laughing too hard to understand anything they said. And the laughter didn't subside when Kurt started the car, or even when they pulled into the drive way. People looked at them funny as they drove down the road, but they really didn't care. Right then they were just two really happy, though slightly psychotic brothers, and they planned to keep it that way.


End file.
